


Blazing Campfires at the Old Corral

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair take a trip into a Slash-iverse where they meet with strange bedfellows and other x-overs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blazing Campfires at the Old Corral

## Blazing Campfires at the Old Corral

by clcarne

Parody - not of anyone except maybe myself.

* * *

**FLAMING CAMP FIRES AT THE OLD CORRAL**

**CLCARNE**

"Explain to me again why we are camping in this godforsaken desert?" Shirtless and sunburned, Blair Sandburg grumbled as he dumped about half a pound of sand out of his boot. 

"Plot purposes." Jim used his sentinel vision to study the tumbleweeds in the distance. They looked just like the ones close by. "Police type conference - prisoner pick-up - old friend in trouble - pick one." 

"I guess... what the hell was that." A reasonably priced special effect lit up the desert sky. 

"It looks like..." Jim zoned as a cloud of blue and red flashing lights settled over them. 

* * *

Gil Favor had to admit it. Rowdy was one hot piece of cowboy ass. Those big wide green eyes and those long legs, encased in tight rawhide chaps. Hot! 

"Hey Boss." Rowdy loved to call him boss. "Want me to ride ahead and get into some situation that you have to come bail me out of." 

"Nah, Kid." Gil rode close enough to stroke one muscular thigh. "Feel like riding drag?" 

"Sure." Rowdy nudged his horse into a run. 

Gil started to follow when a cloud of red and blue lights surrounded him. When it faded he was astonished to find a pair of men had appeared before him. One was tall and well built while the other looked a bit like a woman, albeit a hairy-chested, broad shouldered woman with whiskers. Gil felt a pang of loss for the late Mrs. Favor. 

"Who are you boys?" He asked, giving them his best gimlet eyed stare. 

"Jim Ellison and my partner Blair Sandburg." 

"That a pretty boy or a homely girl?" 

"I'm a man." 

"Right." Gil smirked and tipped his head. "My camp is over there." 

* * *

"Man when he said camp - he wasn't kidding." Blair goggled as a man as tall as Simon galloped by wearing a ruffled petticoat and corset. "Isn't that Clint ..." 

Jim elbowed him in the ribs. "You're talking about a Republican in his seventies." 

"Right." Blair frowned for a moment. "But I think he's an Independent." 

"Oh well then." Jim gave him a sarcastic slap to the head. "Of course the fact that he looks about twenty-five... means nothing." 

Gil strolled over and looked them up and down. "You boys ridin' double?" 

"We don't have a horse." Blair offered as Jim rolled his eyes. 

"Well, we can mount you both." Gil winked. 

"We don't swing that way, but we'll take the horses." Jim handed Gil his gold card. 

"Pretty card you got." Gil perused the plastic. "Forty a head for the horses." 

Blair dug in his pockets and shrugged. Jim sighed and looked around. "I don't suppose you have something we could do to earn some cash." 

"You sure you aren't into men?" Gil looked them over again. "You could help out Wishbone and Mushy. Except for Matt and Chester, Rowdy and I are exclusive, but the rest of the hands take turns with Wishbone and Mushy." 

"Wishbone?" Blair frowned. 

"He was a big star in gay pornographic flickers." Gil grinned at the memory. "He's old but very flexable. Mushy... well that's self explanitory." 

"Popular guy?" Jim nodded knowingly. 

"Real busy too." Gil winked. 

* * *

"I hate cooking over an open fire." Blair grumbled as his shirtsleeve caught fire. 

"You want to go fill in for Mushy." 

"That's ok." Blair swallowed hard as Jim dunked his flaming arm into the tepid coffee pot. "All these guys smell like dead cats." 

"You ought to be a sentinel downwind." Jim's eyes were watering. 

"Hey you guys?" A gray-haired man leaned out from behind a tree. "Pssst!" 

Jim and Blair looked at the military uniform. Jim sniffed. "Mitchum. Heaven! He's got deodorant on, Chief." 

They walked toward the scrubby grove of trees. The gray-haired man sarcastically motioned for them to hurry. "Get over here! We have to get you out of here before you change the future." 

"Who are you?" Jim eyed him and his uniform suspiciously. 

"No names." The soldier snapped just as another man stumbled out of the bushes. 

"Jack! You won't believe what's happening over at the campfire." The fair-haired man blinked, pursed his lips, rolled his eyes, flinched and blinked. 

"Good work, Danny." 

"They have this young guy over a saddle and one after another..." 

"He's Mushy." Blair offered helpfully. 

"I'll bet he is." Danny bit his lip, scrunched his nose and squinted. 

Jack took off the young man's glasses and stepped on them. "So... we're out of here?" 

"And the guy in the petticoat looked just like... eeeek!" Danny yelped as Jack gave him a wedgie. 

"We have to get you two back to where you belong before you're tempted to snuggle or tickle or something." Jack gave them a look of pure contempt. 

"Hey, we're lost in the old west. We need the comfort." Blair muttered as he edged closer to Jim. Jack led them toward a circle of stones on the rocky ground. Rowdy and Gil were surprised in a passionate embrace behind a fallen log. "Oh... hi, guys. We're leaving now." 

"Don't say anything. It could change the future. It happens all the time with this time travel crap." Jack grimaced and looked down at the two men. "Forget I said that about the time travel." 

"Hey Rowdy?" Daniel said ducking away from Jack. "Learn to squint." 

"Danny, you scamp!" Jack pulled his 45 but Jim got it away from him before he could shoot the nervous young man. "Remind me to treat you like dirt later." 

Daniel was still crossing and uncrossing his eyes and pursing his lips as the giant set of rings dropped over them. 

Next thing Jim and Blair knew they were in their loft in Cascade. Jim looked around the pristine accommodation and then at his friend. "What the hell was that." 

"We time traveled to the old west? There's a paper in this. I'm just not sure about what." Blair bounced up and down. 

"A paper? About what? Extremely gay cowboys and the horses who love them." Jim sneered at Blair. "Or maybe those army guys. Poor Jack having to put up with that Danny guy's ticks." 

"Jack is an ass." Blair pointed out. "I'll bet Danny hardly twitched at all before he met him." 

"I wonder if we'll ever see them again?" 

"God, I hope not." 

_?_? _?_? _?_? _?_? 

Gil and Rowdy ate their dinner in the warm afterglow of hot sex. Rowdy sighed, "I wonder if we'll ever see them again?" 

"God I hope not." Gil frowned and gestured with his tin cup. "But I will say this. That big fella sure could make a fine cup of coffee." 

The end 

* * *

End Blazing Campfires at the Old Corral by clcarne: clcarne@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
